I Can't Angry Season 2
by YeUKeshiper
Summary: Baby kenapa kau pergi sendiri? kenapa tidak mengajakku..tunggu aku baby..tunggu sebentar. kita akan bersama. Kyusung Fanfiction One shoot


Title : I Can't Angry Season 2

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Yesung And Other Cast

Genre : Angst/ Hurt

Warning : Boys Love, Typo(s), Alur Ngebut, tulisan berantakan.

Enjoy

**~KYUSUNG~**

Yesung, satu nama yang kini telah mengisi hati seorang namja bernama Cho Kyuhyun. Yesung yang sangat dicintainya, yesung yang selalu bersamanya saat susah maupun senang. Kyuhyun mencintai yesung begitu banyak tanpa perduli meski orang tuanya tak pernah merestui hubungan mereka. Bagi kyuhyun yesung lah dunianya, jika tak ada yesung hidupnya benar-benar hampa dan terasa hambar.

Kyuhyun turun dari bis dan singgah ke toko bunga untuk membelikan sebuket bunga mawar kesukaan yesung, kyuhyun takkan melupakan hari ini adalah hari jadi mereka yang ke tiga. Senyuman tersemat dibibir namja tampan itu saat mengingat manisnya wajah yesung saat menerima bunga ini nantinya.

Merasa jarak rumahnya sudah tak cukup jauh dari toko bunga kyuhyun memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki seraya membayangkan wajah cantik kekasih hatinya yang sedang menunggunya dirumah saat ini.

Ceklek

" baby aku pulang" sapa kyuhyun saat telah sampai dan membuka pintu rumahnya.

Diedarkannya pandangannya kesetiap sudut rumah namun entah kenapa sosok kekasihnya sama sekali tak kelihatan. Biasanya yesung akan menyambutnya, membawakan tasnya dan memberikannya ciuman selamat datang padanya.

Kyuhyun menajamkan pendengarannya saat mendengar isakan yang berasal dari arah kamar mandi, isakan yang terdengar memilukan dan lirih.

Tok..tok

" baby, kau didalam" panggilnya sembari mengetuk pintu kamar mandi " baby!"

" ehm, ne kyun-ie sebentar aku sedang mandi. Kau tunggu saja dimeja makan" balas yesung dari dalam kamar mandi namun suaranya terdengar serak dan parau.

" gwenchanayo baby? Apa kau sedang menangis?" tanya kyuhyun mencoba memastikan keadaan yesung yang masih mengunci dirinya dikamar mandi.

" aniya..aku sedang mandi kyun-ie, sebentar lagi selesai"

" oh, ya sudah. Jangan lama-lama ne, aku tunggu dimeja makan"

" ne!"

_**Yesung Pov**_

Mianhe kyun-ie, mianhe. Aku hanya tak ingin membuatmu cemas, biarkan semuanya kutanggung sendiri. Aku rela jika keluargamu mencaci bahkan menghujatku aku takkan marah padamu ataupun pada mereka. Biarkan aku menangis sendiri, hanya aku yang boleh menangis, aku takkan membiarkan air mata mengalir dipipimu.

Kubiarkan air dingin ini mengguyur seluruh tubuhku, berharap setelah ini semuanya hilang mengalir bersamaan dengan air ini, mengalir jauh. Wajahku tak boleh kelihatan bersedih, kyuhyun pasti akan mencemaskanku jika melihat raut wajah sedihku yang paling tidak disukai olehnya.

Aku keluar dari kamar mandi, berlari kekamar untuk segera berpakaian karena kyuhyun pasti sudah gelisah menungguku di meja makan. Kupilih baju yang simple dan memberikan kesan manis agar kyuhyun hanya tau kalau hari ini tak ada yang membebani fikiranku. Kuoles sedikit krim diwajahku, menggoreskan sedikit eyeliner agar mataku tak terlihat sembab karena aku menangis cukup lama tadi.

Kulangkahkan kakiku keluar dari kamar, mendekati kyuhyunku yang sudah duduk manis di depan meja makan menungguku untuk menemaninya makan. Kududukkan diriku dipangkuannya, melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya dan mengecup ringan pipi kekasihku ini.

" mianhe aku tak menyambutmu tadi, " sesalku menempelkan keningku dengan keningnya.

" gwenchana baby, kau wangi sekali eoh!" kyuhyun menyesapkan wajahnya keperpotongan leherku membuatku menggeliat geli karena dirinya begitu nakal menghembuskan nafas hangatnya keleherku.

" eungh..tentu saja, aku kan tau kau sangat menyukainya makanya sepulang kerja aku langsung mandi tadi"

" jinjja, hem..kau memang paling tau apa yang paling kusukai baby!"

" ya sudah kita makan dulu, kau pasti lapar" aku beranjak dari pangkuannya menyuguhkan sepiring makanan untuknya, untuk kekasihku cho kyuhyun.

Dia memakan masakanku begitu lahap, dia benar-benar lapar sepertinya. Melihatnya makan seperti itu membuat hatiku benar-benar lega, aku hanya memandanginya makan tanpa menyentuh makananku sama sekali. Memandangi wajah tampannya, wajah tampan yang terlihat begitu lelah.

Apa aku egois membiarkannya terus seperti ini, bekerja keras membanting tulang. Pergi dan pulang bekerja dengan menggunakan angkutan umum. Kalau ingat dulu dia tak pernah kemanapun tanpa mobil kesayangannya, tak pernah mendudukkan dirinya didalam angkutan umum sekalipun dan sekarang karena aku dia harus seperti ini.

Tuhan, apa aku terlalu jahat.

Tes, tes

Tak sengaja air mataku meluncur begitu saja dan bercampur bersama makananku, segera kuusap air mataku sebelum kyuhyun melihatnya dan bertanya ada apa denganku.

" baby, kau tidak makan?"

" eh, I..iya kyun-ie." Balasku gugup,

" kau kenapa baby? Dari tadi kulihat ada yang aneh denganmu, kalau kau ada masalah sebaiknya kau ceritakan saja padaku" kyuhyun beranjak dari tempatnya duduk, mendekatiku dan membelai rambutku penuh sayang.

Kupeluk pinggangnya menyusupkan kepalaku di perutnya, menggesekkan kepalaku diperutnya manja. Aku benar-benar mencintai namja ini. Aku tidak tau sampai kapan aku akan bertahan. Aku bisa mati jika tak lagi bersamanya.

" gwenchana!" balasku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku dipinggangnya " aku hanya terlalu merindukanmu kyun-ie."

" jinjja? Aku juga merindukan mu eoh, sangat merindukanmu" kyuhyun mengangkat daguku dengan ujung telunjuknya dan memberikan kecupan ringan yang selalu bisa membuat hatiku menjadi lebih tenang.

" saranghaeyo, " ujarku dan kembali memeluk pinggangnya lebih erat.

Entah kenapa sekuat tenaga aku menahan perih ini tapi kenapa semakin besar rasaku ingin menangis. Oh Tuhan jangan biarkan air mataku mengalir didepannya, aku tak ingin itu terjadi. Kuatkanlah aku ya Tuhan.

" kau tidak makan baby, aku suapin ne. " kyuhyun melepas pelukanku dan mengambil kursi agar lebih merapatkan duduknya dengan ku.

Kyuhyun menyendok nasi yang ada dipiringku dan mengangsurkannya kedepan mulutku, aku tak memiliki selera makan sama sekali tapi aku juga tak ingin membuatnya cemas. Kuterima suapan demi suapan yang diangsurkannya padaku hingga tanpa kusadari buliran bening lagi-lagi lolos dengan mudahnya meluncur kepipiku.

" gwenchana baby, " ujarnya lembut sembari menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipiku " apa aku membuat kesalahan lagi hingga membuatmu bersedih hem"

Kuraih jemarinya yang membelai lembut pipiku, menciumnya telapak tangannya penuh sayang " aniya.." balasku lirih " aku hanya terlalu bahagia karena Tuhan begitu baik mengirimkanmu untukku"

" kalau begitu jangan menangis baby, Tuhan mengirimkanku untukmu bukan untuk membuatmu menangis tapi untuk memberi sejuta kebahagiaan untukmu!"

" aku tidak tau bagaimana hidupku jika kau tak ada kyun-ie, bahkan aku yakin aku takkan sanggup lagi untuk hidup"

Kyuhyun mengecup bibirku lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan celotehan lirihku " aku akan selalu ada untukmu baby, selamanya!"

" Gomawo, gomawo untuk cinta yang kau berikan untukku kyun-ie"

" Cheonma baby, kajja habiskan makananmu. Aku lelah sekali, pasti akan menyenangkan bisa tidur sambil memelukmu sepanjang malam ini."

_**Yesung Pov End**_

**~KYUSUNG~**

_**At Other Place**_

Nyonya cho terlihat sedang berbincang dengan seorang namja tampan berperawakan tinggi disebuah kafe yang terletak disudut kota seoul. Nyonya cho menyesap kopi dari gelasnya dan mulai pembicaraan yang serius dengan namja tampan itu.

" ini uang mukanya dan kerjakan semuanya sesuai yang kuperintahkan padamu" ujar nyonya cho menyerahkan sebuah amplop berwarna kecoklatan pada namja tampan itu.

" baiklah nyonya, saya tidak akan mengecewakan anda" balas namja tampan itu dengan seringaian tipis yang bertengger dibibirnya.

" Ya sudah kau boleh pergi sekarang" perintah nyonya cho dan dengan segera namja tampan itu langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

Namja tampan itu membungkuk formal pada nyonya cho dan benar-benar pergi keluar dari kafe meninggalkan nyonya cho yang masih asik menyesap kopinya.

" ini yang terakhir Kim yesung, kali ini kupastikan kau benar-benar akan berpisah dengan anakku" ujar nyonya cho sinis dan menyesap lagi kopi hitamnya sampai habis dan beranjak meninggalkan kafe.

**~KYUSUNG~**

Butik tempat yesung bekerja terlihat ramai lalu lalang pembeli, yesung dan hyukjae pun kewalahan melayani para pembeli yang egois mau didahulukan, benar-benar hari yang melelahkan untuk mereka.

" huft, aku lelah sekali" keluh hyukjae saat butik terlihat lebih sepi dari sebelumnya, hyukjae mendudukkan dirinya di kursi diikuti oleh yesung yang juga terlihat sangat kelelahan.

" kita harus semangat hyuk-ie, bukankah kalau butik ramai omset yang kita dapat juga besar eoh" balas yesung memberi semangat pada sahabatnya itu.

" hem, kau benar juga. Kajja bergerak lagi" hyukjae berdiri dari tempatnya duduk menarik tangan yesung dan kembali kepekerjaan mereka.

" eh ada surat, " gumam hyukjae saat melihat amplop berwarna putih terletak begitu saja didepan butik tempatnya dan yesung bekerja " To : Kim yesung, ini milik yesung" hyukjae berlari kecil kearah yesung dan menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu tak terlalu keras.

" wae hyuk-ie? " tanya yesung.

" ini ada surat untukmu, " balas hyukjae sembari menyerahkan surat itu kepada yesung.

Yesung membuka surat yang diberikan hyukjae padanya, membacanya kalimat demi kalimat dan matanya membulat setelah membaca isi surat tersebut " hyuk aku pergi sebentar, kau gantikan aku ini urusan darurat" yesung langsung berlari keluar dari butik tanpa sempat hyukjae mengiyakan permintaannya.

" Ya! Yesung-ie" pekik hyukjae saat yesung berlari meninggalkannya.

Yesung meninggalkan surat yang tadi dibacanya begitu saja dan hyukjae memungutnya lalu membacanya perlahan " Ke Gudang kosong dibelakan toserba sekarang, kekasihmu dalam bahaya" hyukjae membelalak " ini darurat " bathinnya.

" hei monyet, ada pelanggan. Kau ini melamun saja" tegur pemilik butik dan dengan segera hyukjae membungkuk formal lalu kembali kepekerjaannya. Bukan bermaksud melupakan yesung hanya saja dia takut jika nantinya dipecat karena mengabaikan pekerjaannya.

**~KYUSUNG~**

" kyun-ie, kau dimana..kyun-ie" yesung memanggil nama kyuhyun saat memasuki gudang kosong yang tak berpenghuni sama sekali. Gudang itu gelap dan berdebu " kyu mmmppppphh"

Seseorang membekap yesung dengan sapu tangan, belum sempat yesung hendak melawan namja manis itu sudah kehilangan kesadarannya.

_**Kyuhyun Pov**_

Sudah jam segini kenapa sung-ie baby belum juga pulang, tidak biasanya dia pulang sebelum aku. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi. Aish..ponselnya juga tidak aktif.

Kau dimana baby..aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu. Cepatlah pulang.

Drrt..drrt

Ada sms, eh bukan. Ini mms dan ini nomer siapa? Aku sama sekali tak mengenal nomer ini. Sebaiknya segera kubuka pesannya. Aku benar-benar penasaran.

Pip

a..apa ini, dadaku sesak. Sung-ie baby, kenapa seperti ini. Kenapa kau lakukan ini padaku.

Air mataku lolos begitu saja saat melihat foto sung-ieku yang tengah bercinta dengan namja lain. Kenapa harus seperti ini, aku begitu mencintainya bahkan rela meninggalkan keluargaku hanya untuknya tapi kenapa dia setega ini padaku.

Kenapa…..

Brakk

_**Kyuhyun Pov End**_

**~KYUSUNG~**

Yesung mengerjabkan matanya saat matanya terasa silau terkena biasan cahaya lampu " aku dimana? " fikirnya.

Yesung membelalak kaget saat melihat kondisi tubuhnya yang tanpa pakaian sama sekali, hanya selimut yang melilit tubuh nakednya.

Yesung lebih kaget lagi saat melihat jam telah menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi, dia tidak pulang semalaman. Kyuhyun pasti mencemaskannya fikirnya. Yesung dengan segera mengutipi pakaiannya yang tercecer dilantai dan langsung keluar dari dalam kamar yang ternyata merupakan kamar hotel berbintang lima.

**~KYUSUNG~**

Brrakk

Yesung membuka pintu rumahnya paksa " kyun-ie " panggilnya saat masuk kedalam rumah mencari-cari keberadaan namja tampan yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu. Yesung mencemaskan namjanya yang kemarin dalam bahaya fikirnya, yesung teringat akan surat yang diterimanya kemarin.

Grepp

Yesung memeluk kyuhyun dari belakang saat ditangkapnya sosok kyuhyun yang berdiri menghadap jendela " kau tidak apa-apa kan kyun-ie, tidak terjadi apa-apakan padamu?" lirih yesung.

Kyuhyun hanya diam sama sekali tak menjawab atau pun membalas yesung.

" kyun-ie kenapa kau diam? Aku benar-benar mencemaskanmu"

" aku akan kembali kerumah hari ini" balas kyuhyun datar.

" ma..maksudmu apa kyun-ie" gugup yesung melepas pelukannya dari kyuhyun.

" aku tidak mau bersama dengan namja murahan sepertimu" tunjuk kyuhyun tepat didepan wajah yesung, memandang yesung dengan tatapan intimidasi dan amarah.

Yesung tertohok mendengar ucapan kyuhyun, rasanya seperti ingin mati saat ini juga " kau bicara apa kyun-ie, apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan ucapanmu" yesung sudah tak mampu lagi membendung air matanya, ini benar-benar sakit saat orang yang kau cintai menudingmu seperti itu.

" sudah jangan tutupi lagi kebusukanmu Kim yesung, aku sudah tau siapa kau sebenarnya, namja murahan yang dengan mudah menjual tubuhnya. Cih, kau benar-benar menjijikkan"

Yesung terduduk lemas, kemana kyuhyun yang dicintainya. Kenapa harus sesakit ini fikirnya.

" hari ini juga aku akan pulang kerumahku, kembali bersama keluargaku dan akan menikah dengan pilihan eomaku "

Yesung tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, tubuhnya seperti mati rasa. Semuanya harus berakhir tragis seperti ini. Cintanya kandas begitu saja tanpa dia sendiri pun tidak tau apa penyebabnya.

" aku pergi" ujar kyuhyun dan keluar dari rumah meninggalkan yesung yang seperti mayat hidup, yesung seperti kehilangan raganya, hanya air mata yang terus mengalir dipipinya.

" Tuhan, kenapa harus seperti ini" lirih yesung.

Brukkk

Namja manis itu ambruk, semuanya kini terasa gelap baginya.

**~KYUSUNG~**

_**At Cho's House**_

Tuan dan nyonya Cho memeluk kyuhyun putra mereka, mereka benar-benar gembira karena akhirnya kyuhyun kembali lagi bersama mereka dan menjadi anak yang baik untuk mereka.

Kyuhyun tampak seperti robot yang hanya menuruti segala perintah orang tuanya, diotaknya hanya ada yesung meskipun kebencian dan amarah mengalir dengan jelas di perasaannya.

" kyun-ie, ini Seohyoung" nyonya cho memperkenalkan seorang yeoja cantik kepada kyuhyun " dia yang akan menjadi istrimu nantinya, orang tuanya dan appa bersahabat sejak lama" sambung nyonya cho ceria.

Kyuhyun hanya membalas dengan senyuman datarnya tanpa perduli ataupun memandang yeoja cantik itu barang sedikitpun.

" eoma tinggal ne, eoma ada urusan sebentar. Seohyung-ie ahjumma titip kyuhyun" nyonya cho tersenyum pada yeoja yang hendak dijodohkan dengan kyuhyun.

Yeoja cantik itu membalas dengan senyuman cantiknya.

" anyeong " sapa yeoja cantik itu pada kyuhyun " choi seohyoung imnida, aku dengar kita akan dijodohkan, ehm,,aku si senang-senang saja karena menurutku kau sangat tampan"

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi hanya tersenyum datar, dia sama sekali tak berminat dengan yeoja cantik yang berdiri dengan anggunnya didepannya kini.

" saya permisi dulu seohyoung-sshi"

" ck.." yeoja cantik itu mendecak kesal saat kyuhyun meninggalkannya sendiri " namja menyebalkan " gerutu yeoja cantik itu kesal.

Kyuhyun bergegas menuju kamarnya, dia benar-benar bosan kalau terus bersama dengan yeoja yang hendak dijodohkan padanya sampai telinganya menangkap suara sang eoma yang sedang mengobrol entah dengan siapa.

" kerja mu bagus minho-sshi, aku sangat puas karena akhirnya kyuhyun kembali pada kami dan meninggalkan namja jalang itu"

Darah kyuhyun mendesir mendengar ucapan eomanya, kyuhyun kembali mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya untuk memastikan sebenarnya kemana arah tujuan pembicaraan eomanya sebenarnya.

" yah, kyuhyun telah kembali dan itu semua karena jasamu. "

"…"

" aku sama sekali tak memerlukan foto itu, sebaiknya kau hapus saja secepatnya"

"…"

" sisa bayaranmu akan kutransfer malam ini juga, "

"…"

" ne, cheonma (pip)"

Brakk

" apa maksud eoma, jadi foto itu perbuatan eoma" kyuhyun terlihat geram, matanya menyiratkan kemarahan yang mendalam.

Nyonya cho terkejut bukan main saat melihat kyuhyun yang entah kapan sudah berada disini dan mendengarkan percakapannya melalui telpon tadi.

" jawab aku eoma, " bentak kyuhyun membuat nyonya cho semakin terhenyak

" kyu-kyun-ie" gugup nyonya cho.

" akh..brengsek"

Prankkk

Kyuhyun memukul lemari kaca sekuat tenaganya hingga kacanya hancur berkeping-keping menyebabkan tangan namja itu terluka.

" kenapa eoma melakukan ini padaku?" kyuhyun merosot dan menangis tersedu-sedu, kyuhyun teringat saat dengan kejamnya dia menuding yesung murahan.

" kyun-ie, semua ini eoma lakukan untuk mu chagi" eoma kyuhyun berusaha meraih aegya nya itu namun dengan cepat kyuhyun menepis eomanya.

" aku mencintainya eoma, aku mencintainya! Kenapa eoma lakukan ini pada kami"

**~KYUSUNG~**

_**Yesung Pov**_

Semuanya telah berakhir, cintaku, hidupku semuanya telah berakhir seiring kyuhyun meninggalkanku.

Hidupku pun tak memiliki arti apapun lagi, semuanya sudah pergi bersamanya, aku masih mencintaimu kyun-ie. I Can't angry and forever I Can't angry with you.

Semoga hidupmu bahagia chagiya, tanpamu aku tak bisa hidup lagi.

Hanya ini harapan terakhirku, cairan pekat ini yang akan membawaku dalam kebahagiaan. Aku berharap dikelahiran berikutnya kita akan bertemu lagi kyun-ie dan dikelahiran berikutnya kuharap tuhan takkan memisahkan kita lagi.

Glup

Cairan ini terasa manis saat teringat akan wajahmu.

Aku akan tidur selamanya, akan tidur bersama kenangan kita. Kau begitu harum chagi, aku takkan melupakan aroma mint ini bahkan saat aku sudah tak disisimu lagi.

Aku akan tidur, ini tempat tidur kita. Kuharap kau akan memelukku untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" uhuk.."

Tuhan, ini sudah waktunya kah? Apa kau tak memberiku kesempatan untuk dipeluk olehnya untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

" uhuk…"

Yah, aku mengerti Tuhan, dia takkan mungkin datang.

" uhuk..uhukk..uwekkkk"

Terimakasih Tuhan karena kau sudah memberiku kebahagiaan selama ini.

Sarangheyo Cho kyuhyun.

_**Yesung Pov End**_

**~KYUSUNG~**

Kyuhyun lari tergesa-gesa menuju rumah yesung, dia begitu bodoh karena telah tega menelantarkan namja yang sangat dicintai olehnya itu.

Ceklek

Kyuhyun membuka pintu rumah, matanya menyalang saat tak menangkap sosok kekasihnya itu. Rumah ini begitu sinup dan dingin. Seperti tak berpenghuni.

Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam kamar dan dilihatnya yesung tengah tertidur dengan posisi memiringkan tubuhnya membelakangi pintu. Kyuhyun membaringkantubuhnya disebelah yesung.

" baby mianhe, " lirihnya memeluk tubuh yesung yang berbalut selimut putih hingga sebatas lehernya " mianhe, aku yakin kali ini kau pasti marah padaku. Kau boleh memukulku baby, hajar aku. Aku takkan membalas" kyuhyun menangis, terlihat dari bahunya yang bergetar " harusnya aku tak berkata seperti itu padamu kemarin, harusnya aku mendengar penjelasan darimu, mianhe baby."

Pluk

Sesuatu terjatuh dari tangan yesung dan menggelinding dilantai, botol berukuran kecil berwarna kecoklatan. Kyuhyun meraih botol itu dan matanya membelalak. Jantungnya hampir berhenti saat membaca tulisan di botol kecil itu " Racun"

Kyuhyun membalik tubuh yesung agar menghadap dirinya, wajah itu benar-benar pucat dan dingin, sisa darah terlihat disudur bibir namja manis itu. Tubuh kyuhyun menegang, kepalanya menggeleng tak terima dengan apa yang kini dilihatnya.

" andwe, ini tidak mungkin. Baby bangun baby" kyuhyun berteriak seperti orang kesetanan saat dirasakannya tubuh yesung yang sudah dingin dan terbujur kaku " baby jangan seperti ini, jebbal bangun baby" kyuhyun memeluk tubuh kaku itu begitu erat, memeluk tubuh yang hanya tinggal jasad itu dan terus meneriaki nama baby nya" baby..andwe….."

Kyuhyun mengguncang-guncang jasad itu, mengguncang seolah hal itu akan membuat yesung kembali padanya " baby, marahlah padaku. Jangan hanya diam, baby….." teriak kyuhyun frustasi " baby, kenapa kau pergi sendiri" lirih kyuhyun, dadanya hampir meledak karena yesung sama sekali tak merespon dirinya " tunggu aku baby, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan menyusulmu. Kau takkan sendirian disana tunggu aku"

Kyuhyun mengambil gunting yang berada dilaci yang tak jauh dari tempat tidur mereka " tunggu aku baby"

Jlebbb

" akh!"

~Fin~

Mianhe kalau berakhir tragis, mianhe

RnR

Gomawo.


End file.
